Beautiful
by Otachii
Summary: [OneShot]Sit close to me, hold my hand, kiss me sweetly and no matter what they say it will be beautiful because this love is true. LuciaxSumire For RozenKristall


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this story taken from the anime/manga Venus Versus Virus. All characters taken from said anime/manga belong to their original creator Atsushi Suzumi.

**For RozenKristall… or whatever she changes her name to next. xP **

**

* * *

****_Beautiful_**

_So sit close and cuddle with me on the park bench, _

_Hold my hand and pull me close as we walk down the city streets, _

_Kiss me sweetly when no one is looking and even if they are, _

_And no matter what they say it will be beautiful _

_Because I love you. _

_Beautiful by Otachii _

The battle was won but the war raged on. Though Lucif was dead and their fragments were seemingly safe there were still battles to be fought, still a war to be won against the relentless viruses that tainted this beautiful world. So they fought, over and over they fought and though they never seemed to get anywhere still they carried on, still they tried to make a difference, to keep this world safe and beautiful.

'_It's what mother would have wanted.'_ Lucia told herself over and over those times when it all seemed so pointless to her. No matter how many they killed, no matter how many people they saved there was always more, always someone else in danger.

So what was the point? What was the point in risking life and limb trying to destroy something that always managed to come lurking out of the shadows again and again? Would it really matter if they stopped, if they just lived their lives? Lucia always asked herself such questions but though the thoughts lingered she still continued to fight. But why?

Why was she fighting this war that could obviously never be won? _'It's what mother would have wanted.' _Or _'…what Nahashi would have wanted.'_ But even those thoughts of self-encouragement had started to lose significance, had started to lose their meaning. She was so sick of fighting, of striving to please the dead and live up to their expectations. Why then did she continue to fight?

One glimpse of red hair, one look from those deep green eyes, and one sweet little smile directed her way and Lucia knew why she kept on fighting. It was for her, to make this world a safer place for her, to allow her to have brief moments of happiness in between the battles. It was all for her, but she'd never know that, Lucia would never tell her.

"Sumire!"

----------------------------------------------------

Lucia grimaced through gritted teeth as she sat upon the couch with Sumire who tended to a rather deep wound on Lucia's left shoulder. As the peroxide set into the wound, foaming and fizzling and burning Lucia couldn't help but groan and bow her head as her eyes clamped shut, her free hand gripping the couch cushion.

"I'm sorry Lucia, I-I know it hurts." Sumire said carefully as she gently patted the wound with a gauze pad.

"It's fine." Lucia replied in a dismissive tone. She faced death on almost a daily basis, she could deal with a bit of pain from something as trivial as peroxide.

"That looks icky." Lola said as she stood at the back of the couch, staring with disgust at Lucia's wound. "I bet some chocolate would make you feel better though." She commented with a gesture to the chocolate bar she was munching on.

Her sister Laila stood beside her with a large bag of those star-shaped candies she liked, popping one after the other between her lips. She said nothing, only stared at Lucia's wound with vague interest. Lucia gave no reply to Lola's comment or semi-offer of chocolate (she may have offered but that was only because she knew Lucia wouldn't accept).

"C'mon you two, give Lucia some space." Sumire sighed as she began to wrap up Lucia's shoulder, bringing the bandage over her shoulder and tucking it under her arm repeatedly.

"Whatever." Lola shrugged before looking to Laila and giving a gesture of her head and heading for the stairs.

Laila however did not follow for a long moment; instead she stood there at the back of the couch, her hollow eyes shifting from Sumire to Lucia and back again. Her face was completely blank, as it usually was, void of any emotion what-so-ever. But when Lucia's one good eye shifted, her head turning slightly so that that blue eye could stare up into those hollow eyes of Laila's, the girl did the oddest thing; Laila smirked, her eyes seeming to twinkle knowingly, causing Lucia's eyebrows to arch in question.

But Laila gave no explanation, simply turned and headed up the stairs after her sister, still popping those star-shaped candies between her lips. Silence lingered in the sitting room, interrupted only by the light shuffle of bandages as Sumire wrapped Lucia's wound.

Sumire stared intently at her hands as they worked and though Lucia noticed the hot blush upon her cheeks she said nothing about it, it was understandable; Lucia sat beside Sumire, the top of her dress pulled down to her hips, revealing all of her upper body to Sumire's eyes. It was necessary to take care of the wound. Though Lucia wore a bra, covering the most important assets of her upper body it was obvious that Sumire was still embarrassed and Lucia didn't blame her, she was just like that. She was such a bashful girl.

"It got you pretty good." Sumire commented, trying to sound nonchalant and carefree but failing miserably. Though there was a light chuckle in her voice it was strained, was laced with worry and guilt.

"Mm." Lucia replied plainly with a slight nod of her head. Head would turn and her one bare eye would inspect the bandages wrapped around it as she rolled the limb slightly. "You're getting better at wrapping wounds." She complimented, her voice cool and stoic as usual, as if she were just stating facts, but still the compliment touched Sumire enough to cause her blush to grow deeper.

"Thank you." She looked away as Lucia stood and pulled up the top of her dress, slipping her arms into the sleeves and pulling the fabric over her breasts.

"Would you do me?"

"Huh!?" Sumire gasped as her body gave a jolt and her head snapped, eyes rising to that curious one of Lucia's.

"My buttons… would you do them for me?" Lucia's voice mirrored the question in her eye and Sumire found her blush growing brighter still.

"Oh, right, yes." Sumire nodded quickly, head bowing as if ashamed.

She had taken Lucia's words completely out of context and it was rather embarrassing and very silly. How could she have even thought Lucia would ask something like that of her? It was stupid, Lucia and Sumire were friends… just friends, Sumire knew that and desired nothing more.

Silence once again invaded the room, enwrapping the two girls in its semi-pleasant awkwardness. Lucia stood before Sumire who still sat on the couch, her back turned to the younger girl to allow her soft fingers to work on fastening the many buttons that ran up the back of Lucia's dress. Quite frequently Sumire's fingers would pause after meeting the bare flesh of Lucia's back. Each time Sumire could have sworn Lucia's body had shivered and tensed, but the reaction was different from a normal shiver due to cold… much different. But Sumire could never be sure it had happened for the moment would pass so fast, gone before she blinked and Lucia was once again stoic and blank.

But it didn't matter; Sumire's fingers were probably just cold or the contact had surprised Lucia. It was nothing more then that… wasn't it? Why then was Sumire's heart racing? Why then was it aching as her eyes watched the fabric close over Lucia's milky white flesh and the fabric slowly hide it from sight? Sumire didn't know, but it was confusing and frightening her. Why was she acting this way? She hadn't felt like this since that time years ago when Yoshiki had kissed her.

Silence continued to linger, even after Sumire's fingers fastened the last button and fell down to her lap. Lucia was fidgeting, her back still facing Sumire as she adjusted the bodice of her dress and smoothed out her skirt.

"Why did you do it?" Sumire's voice suddenly broke the silence and Lucia's head turned slightly to look back at her. Sumire's hands were clasped in her lap, her eyes upon her knees which were tightly pressed together, a very thoughtful and troubled look upon her cute face.

"Do what?" Lucia asked, eyebrows rose slightly in question. Sumire was acting very strange.

At Lucia's question, a very soft and rather sad smile crept its way to Sumire's face.

"What you always do." She paused and those bright green eyes rose to look into Lucia's questioning blue one. "Come to my rescue."

_It was dark, so very dark; this was unusual, where were the lamps that usually lit the path in the park? Sumire didn't have to ask that question because she already knew the answer; they were out, every last one had gone out as if the light had been sucked out of them, had been drawn into the lingering darkness. She could hardly see out in front of her and not even the flashlight she held was helping any more. It was as if the light was slowly being sucked out of it as well, fading into darkness._

_This was unusual; a virus was around, that much she was sure of but where she could not say. But even so, she had never known a virus to contain the power to absorb light like this, to absorb energy. It was a new kind of foe; she knew so because Lucia had said as much when they entered the dark park before splitting up in search of the creature. Sumire was having no luck in finding it and if she said she wasn't grateful for that she'd be lying through her teeth._

_She had gotten stronger; at least she liked to think so. Due to intense training with Lucia and a distinct desire to prove herself to the other girl she had worked very hard to strengthen herself. But compared to Lucia she was still so weak, compared to Lucia, Sumire was nothing. _

_It was an unnerving thought, especially in a situation like this where Lucia wasn't around to help her. Sumire was all alone, she'd have to face this on her own and this was her chance to prove to herself and to Lucia that she could do it, that she wasn't weak._

_The flashlight finally died, leaving Sumire completely surrounded by darkness, shrouded within it. She stopped short, beating the flashlight against her palm in a vain attempt to make light breath from it once more. She willed the batteries to work, willed the light to go back on as she stood there in total darkness but it would not._

"_Oh please don't do this to me." She mumbled to the unresponsive flashlight before she dropped it to her side. _

_As she stood there in complete darkness, staring out into nothing but blackness Sumire found herself hoping and praying that it would be Lucia that found the virus and not her. So did that make her weak? Were her efforts to grow strong completely in vain if she couldn't muster the courage to move through this darkness? She thought so and the thought made her feel sick._

_A shuffling sound from behind caused Sumire to jump and turn on her heals, but even if there was anything there she couldn't see it, all she could see was darkness. She drew her gun, holding it with both hands up near her ear as she turned back around and slowly headed further along the dark path of the park, kicking her discarded flashlight to the side. But was she even on the path anymore? It was so dark that Sumire couldn't tell but she figured as much by the denseness of the trees which were still on either side of her and the padding sound of her feet as her shoes hit the concrete._

_Another shuffling sound and again Sumire jumped, spinning around once more and aiming her gun into the darkness blindly. Beads of sweat slid down the sides of her face despite the cool breeze that ruffled her hair and the skirt of her uniform. She was afraid. She hated herself for it but she could not deny it._

"_Show yourself." She called out into the darkness, attempting to sound threatening but her voice broke and quivered in the middle. There was no answer, not even a shuffle as a reply. "Show yourself!" Again she called out, her voice shakier still._

_This time there was a shuffle off to her right and on instinct, without thinking, Sumire aimed her gun that way and began to fire. One shot, two shots, three and then she paused, waiting, but nothing happened._

_A shuffling sound off to the left this time, sounding closer then before and again Sumire turned and began to fire. One shot, two shots, three shots, click. That was when it happened, when light burst from nowhere, blinding Sumire and causing her to fall over as she backed away from it._

"_Foolish little girl." A deep voice hissed as Sumire scampered to her feet and vainly aimed her empty gun into the bright light, pulling the trigger repeatedly with no other result then to cause a dull clicking each time. "It seems you've run out of ammo." The voice cackled and once again Sumire was shrouded in darkness as the light suddenly died, leaving stars behind Sumire's eyes._

_Light burst around her as all at once the lamps that lit the park's path flicked on, casting Sumire in their dim light and that's when she saw it, the very thing she had hoped not to find, the virus. What had first been made of intense light was now just a dark and ominous shadow that lurked before her, towering over Sumire's petite form and blocking the light from the lamps behind it._

_It had no face, no shape, it was just a large blob of darkness, just a shadow yet Sumire's blood ran cold with fear as she stared up at the creature, her gun held at her side as her arms hung limp but stiff. She was frozen in fear, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even tremble even as it advanced upon her. She stood there, rooted to the spot, her wide eye staring before her at the creature's dark form._

_She saw what seemed to be its arm, a formless distortion of darkness, extend toward her but still Sumire could not move. It was all happening in slow motion to her; the creature reaching toward her, its formless arm taking shape, forming into what looked like a sharp blade of shadow as it moved forward toward her. Her eyes clamped shut, her body tense and ready for what was sure to come; the breaking of skin, the pouring of warm blood the intense pain as the blade tore into her flesh. But none of it ever came; all that came to Sumire was a scream, one of terror and desperation._

"_Sumire!" Her eyes snapped open as Sumire felt something hit her. But what hit her was not sharp and did not pierce her skin. It took a few moments for Sumire to realize it as she lay sprawled out on the ground beneath something… beneath someone._

"_Lucia." Sumire gasped as she stared up at the other girl whose attention was else where, her head turned and her own gun aimed in the direction of the surprised virus. The shoulder of her dress was torn and Sumire could see the deep gash in Lucia's fair skin which blood poured from._

"_I will not kill this one gently." Lucia's voice was hard, mirroring the intensity in her one good eye as she stared the creature down. _

_Finally, as if finally realizing what was going on, the virus gave out an angry holler of fury, a howl that echoed around the park before it suddenly moved forward, it's shadowy form pouring toward the two girls that still lay upon the ground. Sumire's eyes once again snapped closed as she sat up into Lucia and wrapped her arms around the other girl's middle. Lucia's injured arm snaked about Sumire's shoulders and with the surprising strength and agility Sumire had come to know, expect and depend on in Lucia, she pulled them both to their feet and just as the virus closed in on them she fired. _

Lucia stared at Sumire for a long moment; her uncovered eye seemed to peer right through Sumire as if searching for something else. Sumire faltered unto the gaze and quickly looked away. She hated when Lucia looked at her like that, like she could see into Sumire's thoughts.

"Because you're my partner and that's what partners do for each other."

"Oh, right." Sumire gave a hollow laugh. She felt like an idiot, of course that was the reason, what did she think the reason would be? What had she expected? For Lucia to confess some sort of secret and undying love? Sumire blushed softly at the very thought.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Lucia suddenly announced before turning and heading toward the door that led to their shared bedroom. Sumire nodded silently just as the door to the bedroom clicked shut as if announcing that she now sat alone in the sitting room.

Of course that was the answer, Sumire had already known that. They were partners; they were supposed to look out for each other. Why then had she expected something more? But what more could she have expected? '_Because you're my friend.' _Or;_ 'Because I love you.' _Sumire's face went scarlet at that thought. That was not what she had wanted to hear Lucia say. It couldn't be! It wasn't!

"You're not very smart are you?" A voice snapped Sumire from her thoughts.

Her head would rise and turn slightly to gaze up at Lola and Laila now standing on the stairs. Lola had apparently succeeded again on her constant quest for something chocolate for she was now shoveling forkfuls of chocolate cake into her small mouth as she stared down at Sumire curiously. Laila was still popping those star-shaped candies between her lips and was as vacant as ever in the face and eyes as she stared down at Sumire. It had been her who had spoken, but judging by the way she was looking at Sumire one would think otherwise.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Sumire in a tone that mirrored the confusion on her face.

"Well… you have to be pretty stupid not to see it." At that Lola nudged Laila with her elbow, giving her sister a very disapproving look but with chocolate frosting smeared around her lips it was just rather comical. "Well she does." Laila shrugged, regarding her sister briefly before looking back toward Sumire.

"I don't understand." Sumire shook her head, the crease between her eyebrows growing with her confusion.

"What Laila is trying to say Sumire…" Lola began after wiping the frosting from her lips with the back of her hand, holding her fork and plate of cake in the other. "Is that… well… um…"

"Lucia is in love with you." Laila stated bluntly earning another, much harder, nudge from Lola but still only getting a disinterested look in reply.

Laila's words hit Sumire so hard she was sure someone had smacked her off the back of the head with something hard. With the dull ache that was growing in the back of her head Sumire was certain that was what had happened until she realized she was lying on her back on the floor, Laila and Lola standing over her; Lola looking worried and Laila looking only slightly interested. Sumire had apparently fallen over the arm of the couch and onto the floor. Had she past out?

Her hand would move to rub the back of her head as Sumire began to push up into a sitting position with a groan. She looked up at the twins, from Lola to Laila then back again as if trying to access the situation.

"What happened?" Sumire questioned as she sat there on the floor rubbing the back of her head.

"You fell over the arm of the couch." Laila answered simply. "It was kind of funny." Again Lola nudged her sister and gave her a disapproving look. "Well it was."

"Are you okay Sumire?" Lola asked gently.

"Yes but…" Sumire paused and shook her head as her hands fell into her lap, her eyes falling to stare at them as if they held the answers to all her questions. "I don't understand; what did Laila mean? Lucia loves me…"

Laila's lips parted to speak but Lola's hand against them prevented her from doing so. "Well what she meant is that Lucia cares about you a lot Sumire, you're like her best friend-eugh!" Lola suddenly wrenched her had away from Laila's lips and proceeded to wipe her palm on her skirt.

"I think Lucia has something more then friendship on her mind." Laila stated dully before popping another of her star-shaped candies between her lips.

"You don't know that!" Lola challenged. "And I can't believe you licked my hand. That's so icky! Ew!" Lola's face had twisted into a look of disgust as she continued to wipe her palm against her skirt, Laila just shrugged.

But Sumire was no longer paying attention to the twins; once again she was lost in her own thoughts. Was it true? Did Lucia really feel that way about Sumire? She couldn't, she was another girl. But Sumire knew that to some girls that didn't matter. She had seen quite a few lesbian couples around the city, sitting close on park benches, holding hands as they walked, even kissing. But Sumire had never pictured herself as part of one, she just couldn't see it.

But even as she thought that other thoughts filled her head; images of her and Lucia, sitting close on a park bench and cuddling, holding hands as they walked, and stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking. Sumire's face was growing hot, going completely scarlet and even more so when she realized Lola had stopped ranting and she and Laila were now staring at her.

"Are you okay Sumire?" Lola asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." Sumire said quickly as she rose to her feet. "I'm going to bed now. Good night you two." She gave a nervous smile and turned, heading for the bedroom.

As the bedroom door closed behind Sumire Lola looked to Laila as she finally was able to continue shoveling cake into her mouth. Laila gazed at Lola blankly as she popped those candies of hers between her lips one after the other. Then suddenly Laila's lips twitched and formed into a knowing little smile which Lola promptly returned before both girls head off to their own bedroom.

On the other side of the door Sumire stood, leaning against the door for support as she stared down at her feet, her face twisted into a look of confusion and shock. Was what the twins said true? But more importantly; did Sumire want it to be true? Did she want Lucia to feel that way about her? Did she feel that way about Lucia? She didn't know, she just didn't know and it was tearing her apart inside.

Head would rise and Sumire's bright green eyes would peer through the darkness to where Lucia lay in bed, her front facing the wall and her back to Sumire's bed that lay next to it after their nightstand. Did she love Lucia the way two girls were not suppose to love each other? A soft sigh would leave Sumire's lips as she moved forward and proceeded to undress.

Once finding her loose white nightgown and slipping it on Sumire would sit on the edge of her bed and stare down at her silk covered knees. This was all so confusing; it was too much to think about. She didn't even know how Lucia really felt and here she was analyzing her own feelings. What if it was true; what if Lucia loved Sumire but she didn't feel the same way? Would Lucia hate her? Sumire didn't want Lucia to hate her. But what if it wasn't true? That should have been Sumire's desired answer but the very thought made her want to cry.

Again Sumire's head would rise and she would gaze through the darkness at Lucia, eyes locked upon the back of her head, moving along the length of Lucia's long blue strands of hair as they lay sprawled out behind her. Each strand looked positively silky to the touch and Sumire found her hand itching to reach out and run her fingers through the silky strands.

She looked away quickly, attempting to banish such thoughts from her mind but her eyes fell upon the picture on their nightstand. The one of her and Lucia; Lucia was behind her, her arms around Sumire and both were smiling so joyfully, it was the only time Sumire could remember Lucia ever smiling and she felt herself smiling as she reached for the picture and stared down at it. Gingerly her free hand reached toward it, her fingers caressing down the glass frame along Lucia's face, stroking longingly, lovingly.

"God forgive me… I think I do love her." She whispered into the darkness as her eyes once again rose to look over at Lucia.

Returning the picture back to the nightstand, Sumire would bite softly at her lip as a battle between her lack of courage and her desire raged inside her. Slowly, her knees trembling slightly, Sumire rose off her bed and moved forward toward Lucia's. It seemed to take her an eternity, but finally one knee had rose and pushed into Lucia's mattress as she crawled onto the bed, slipping under the covers as she slid behind Lucia.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, yet Sumire was sure she could feel it in her throat and even in her ears as she inched closer to Lucia. Her front brushed Lucia's back just slightly and Lucia sighed, causing Sumire to freeze, her body becoming tense where it lay. But Lucia did not stir and Sumire relaxed, allowing herself to enjoy the wonderful warmth that filled her as she pushed herself against Lucia's back, spooning her gently.

Sumire's head fell against the pillow which was covered in Lucia's hair and she sighed contently, closing her eyes as she drew in a deep breath, breathing in Lucia's calming and alluring scent. She smelled faintly of jasmine, yet the longer Sumire lay there with her, the stronger the scent became and the more pleasantly intoxicated it made Sumire feel.

Her mind was cloudy, fogged by something that Sumire could not place her finger on. Was it love that was doing this to her? Was her love for Lucia this strong? Why hadn't she noticed it before? Sumire was so lost in the scent, in the very essence of Lucia that she hardly noticed that her fingers would stroking Lucia's arm, running up and down it in a gentle and loving caress.

"Sumire, what are you doing?" Lucia's voice suddenly broke the silence and Sumire froze, her body once again becoming rigid as she was snapped back to reality.

She did not just hear Lucia speak. _Oh please let me have imagined it._ She thought desperately. But as Lucia shifted and sat up, turned slightly to stare down at Sumire as her arms held her up the harsh reality smacked Sumire in the face. Lucia looked utterly confused, her uncovered eye staring curiously down at Sumire, her face twisted into a bewildered look. But Sumire could swear that there was a tinge of pink contrasting against the pale skin of her cheeks.

"Um-I was just-um-uh." But Sumire could not think of what to say, could not think of some sort of excuse that would save her the agonizing embarrassment of the truth. '_I was reminiscing over how much I love you and fantasizing about you holding me close and kissing me sweetly.' _

"Are you feeling okay?" Lucia suddenly asked, one hand reaching out and pressing gently against Sumire's forehead. Sumire nearly died, she wanted to, she was mortified. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she just stay in her own bed and force herself to sleep?

"I'm scared." It was the only thing that had popped in her head, the only sort of explanation.

"Of what?" Lucia asked softly as her hand, much to the disappointment of Sumire, returned to her side.

"I had a bad dream." Sumire lied. "Can I sleep with you Lucia-I mean here in your bed." Lucia quickly corrected, becoming rather flustered at what her words had suggested. Lucia didn't seem to catch on because she only nodded and lay back down, her back to Sumire.

Sumire wanted to cry, wanted to scream and beat her fists into the pillow beneath her head. She was such an idiot, she was so mortified at what she had been caught doing but even more so; she had had Lucia so close to her, had felt her warmth and felt herself wanting more of it but now Lucia was laying about a foot away from her. Sumire rolled onto her back with a great sigh and stared up at the ceiling thinking. Then it came to her.

"Lucia…" She said softly into the darkness.

"Mm?" Was Lucia's grunted reply.

"I'm still scared. Would you-will you hold me?" Sumire stuttered slightly, her voice trembling with fear and anticipation.

Lucia did not answer, all Sumire got in reply was silence. She couldn't bring herself to look away from the ceiling and over at Lucia, once again she was mortified. She had gone too far, had asked too much and now Lucia would hate her. She would kick her out of her bed and then out of the room, calling her fowl names that showed how disgusted she was with Sumire.

But Sumire's mind was put to ease and her heart leapt as she felt the mattress shift beneath her as Lucia turned onto her back and moved closer. Sumire quickly rolled onto her side and snuggled comfortably into Lucia's side, her head coming to rest against Lucia's undamaged shoulder as Sumire's arms snaked around her waist. One of Lucia's arms responded by wrapping around Sumire's shoulders, holding the younger girl close to her who gave a content sigh in reply to the gesture.

Once again Lucia's scent surrounded Sumire. It teased and tickled her senses, making her feel drunk. She loved this feeling; it was something she knew she had unconsciously longed for, for so long. She wanted it to last forever, wanted to stay like this forever. Like this; just Lucia and her. It would be beautiful, no matter how society would see it, Sumire knew it would be.

"Good night Sumire." Lucia mumbled tiredly.

"I love you too." Sumire sighed. Once again Sumire was shoved back into reality, her eyes snapping open as she realized what she had just said.

Lucia's hands were suddenly against Sumire's shoulders and were pushing, but much to Sumire's relief they were not shoving her away. Instead they lifted Sumire slightly and moved her back just enough so that Lucia could stare into Sumire's eyes as she lifted her head slightly from her pillow. Her one blue eye was wide with what could only be described as shock and Sumire was sure the covered one was as well.

"What did you say?" Lucia questioned in an exasperated tone as she stared up at Sumire.

But Sumire was speechless, what could she possibly say? Lucia had obviously heard her so it was no use to lie this time but would the truth be any better? What if Lucia really did push her away and hate Sumire? What if she thought how Sumire felt about her was disgusting? What if she really didn't feel the same way? Sumire wanted to cry, she didn't want Lucia to hate her, but she had to know.

"I-I'm sorry Lucia." Sumire stammered out quickly, it was all she could think to say. "I didn't mean to." She continued, tearing her eyes away from Lucia's piercing blue one as she began to crawl backwards, trying to shrink away and hide from the shame. But Lucia's hold on her shoulders tightened and prevented Sumire from moving away.

Sumire was horrified, humiliated and desperate to turn back time. Lucia would surely hate her, would surely think Sumire was disgusting and unnatural for having such feelings for her. Sumire couldn't take it, she couldn't take even the thought of Lucia hating her, of shunning her, of pushing her away; it hurt to even think about but even more so because she knew it was coming.

"I'm sorry Lucia!" She cried before suddenly wrenching herself out of the older girl's grip and diving to the other end of the bed.

Sumire curled herself into a tight ball, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her forehead against them in an attempt to hide herself from Lucia's piercing blue eye which seemed to see straight into her. She had been so foolish, so careless, how could she let herself get so carried away? Lucia could never feel for Sumire was Sumire felt for her, she knew that now. Despite what Laila and Lola said Sumire knew that now. It was dirty and unnatural and Lucia would hate her for it.

"I didn't mean to Lucia, I'm sorry!" Sumire sobbed out desperately, keeping her head down, not daring to look Lucia's way, fearing the appalled look she was sure to have on her face more then Sumire had feared any virus. "P-please d-don't hate me Lucia! I'll-I'll never t-touch you or-or-or even come near you ever again! Just-just please don't hate me!" Sumire begged, curling tighter into herself as she sobbed harder.

It was all she could do now; cry and beg Lucia not to hate her, plead with her to forgive Sumire for these feelings she was having. But even as she begged Sumire knew it was coming; the hateful words, the scornful outcry of rage and disgust. For how could Lucia ever forgive Sumire for feeling something so utterly wrong?

"Sumire…" But Lucia's voice did not sound angry when it spoke Sumire's name, nor did it sound disgusted or hateful.

It was soft, understanding and caring and it sounded so close, so close that Sumire jumped and lifted her head to find Lucia kneeling at her side. Her face was not twisted into a look of rage, she did not look ready to lunge at Sumire and throw her from the bed… in fact Lucia was smiling.

Oh she was even lovelier when she smiled. Lucia seemed to glow, radiance seemed to emit from her body. She was so elegant in her silky black nightgown, so beautiful with her long hair hanging around her like a veil, cascading in waterfalls of silky blue strands. Sumire could stare at her forever and oh how she wanted to, how she wanted to frame his moment with Lucia looking at her like that, smiling at her like that. She wanted to capture this moment, freeze it in time and keep it forever.

Sumire's tear filled eyes widened slightly as they fell upon those soft lips which had curled into a kind and caring smile. Lucia very rarely smiled but somehow when she did it was always the most beautiful thing Sumire had ever seen and instantly filled her with warmth. But Sumire was confused. Why wasn't Lucia yelling at her? Why wasn't she repulsed by Sumire and her feelings?

"Oh Sumire, don't cry, not now." Lucia whispered as she reached up and brushed the tears from Sumire's cheeks and eyes. Her touch was gentle and warm like her voice and her smile and Sumire trembled slightly against it as her body was forced to relax.

"But I'm filthy and revolting." Sumire reasoned weakly, her eyes falling shut contently as Lucia cupped her cheek.

"No, no you're not." Lucia's head shook slightly as her free hand reached up and swiped the hair from Sumire's face in a gentle caressing motion.

"So you don't hate me Lucia?" Sumire mumbled her voice both relieved and desperate as if needing confirmation.

"No Sumire, I don't hate you." Lucia mumbled. Her voice was softer but it seemed so much closer but Sumire didn't seem to notice, simply sighed as Lucia's delicate fingers brushed down her cheek, her soft hand holding the other.

"I could never hate you." Lucia continued, her voice softer still but seeming so much closer. "Because I love you… so much."

At that Sumire's eye drifted open just in time to gaze briefly upon Lucia's face. It was so close, so close that Sumire could feel their breaths lingering together behind her lips. Lucia's lips, they were so close, just inches apart and then they met hers in such a soft and sweet kiss that Sumire sighed contently against Lucia's lips as her arms drifted up and draped loosely around Lucia's neck.

Lucia's hands fell slowly downward, her fingers tracing Sumire's sides delicately through her nightgown as her hands made the southern journey to Sumire's waist which her arms wrapped securely around. The kiss broke but Lucia kept her lips hovering close to Sumire's her one blue eye searching Sumire's face lovingly, curiously.

Sumire's eyes remained closed, her face solemn and dreamy. She appeared to be sleeping and Lucia couldn't help but smile at how hypnotized and intoxicated she seemed from just one little kiss.

"Lucia." She sighed sweetly, lovingly and Lucia's smile grew wider as their lips met once again in a firmer, more passionate kiss.

----------------------------------------------------

It was a bright and sunny day, the calmness in the air mirrored it seemed from the day itself. The sky was a clear slate of soft blue, broken only by the occasional fluffy white clouds that were dotted through its vastness. Birds sang their happy songs from tree branches and children laughed happily in the nearby playground.

"I think that poor woman is about to pass out." Sumire giggled softly as she gestured toward a woman who was walking past the bench where she and Lucia sat as if in a hurry.

"That or walk into something." Lucia commented with a roll of her eyes.

She and Sumire both raised a hand and offered an overly friendly wave mockingly to the woman who was still staring at the two girls as she walked on, a look of shock and displeasure on her wrinkled face. Giving a little start, the woman quickly looked away and marched on in a huff, causing Sumire to giggle a bit louder and Lucia to snigger as she rolled her eyes.

Sumire's head returned to its original place upon Lucia's shoulder and Lucia's head tilted slightly to meet it as her arm around Sumire's waist tightened slightly.

"Do you think if we come here more often people will stop staring as they walk by us?" Sumire questioned curiously and Lucia shrugged lightly.

"I doubt it, why does it bother you?"

"Of course not." Sumire laughed lightheartedly. "But it obviously bothers them and I'm just wondering if we showed up more often if they'd get used to our presence."

"You just like shocking all the old people." Lucia stated wisely, a little smirk playing at her lips. Sumire giggled and shrugged.

"Well that's always fun."

"When did you become so devious?" Lucia questioned in a playfully disapproving tone as her head shifted and looked down into Sumire's awaiting green eyes.

"When you showed me that thing you do with your tongue." Sumire whispered darkly, causing Lucia to blush and chuckle nervously.

"I've tainted my sweet little blossom." Lucia gave what seemed to be a sigh of regret.

"Oh, does this mean you don't love me anymore?" Sumire asked sadly, a pout forming at her lips.

"I'll always love you." Sumire smiled widely and Lucia returned the smile as she gazed down at her.

"Not as much as I love you." Sumire mumbled as her face slowly moved upward.

"Let's not start this argument again." Lucia mumbled back before their lips met, lingering in a soft but passionate kiss.

"Mommy, Mommy, look!" Lucia and Sumire pulled apart and looked toward a little boy who stood a few feet in front of them. His small finger was pointing toward Sumire and Lucia and a look of pure wonder was upon his cute little face. "The pretty ladies are kissing each other."

"Don't look at them Lee!" His mother called desperately as she ran to the little boy, grabbed his hand and started tugging him along behind her.

"But why mommy?" The boy questioned stubbornly as he tugged against his mother's grip, faltering her movements and slowing her down.

"Because it's bad!" The mother answered furiously as she picked up the struggling child and proceeded to carry him off.

"But they love each other mommy." The little boy continued to argue. "And you said all love is good and beautiful."

"Not that kind!" The mother shouted as she continued on down the park's path. "Now end it or no dessert tonight." The child ceased his arguments but did not look very pleased with his mother.

Lucia and Sumire continued to watch the mother and child walk down the path until they were out of sight. Both were still holding each other and seemed undaunted by the mother's remarks, in fact, Sumire was smiling.

"You know it's awfully funny how children whose brains aren't yet fully developed are smarter and more open-minded then most adults." Sumire commented causing Lucia to laugh heartily and nod in agreement.

Society might think it nasty when they sat close and cuddled on park benches, held hands and hung on one another when walking down the city streets and kissed sweetly when they thought no one was looking and even when they were sure people were. Some people might think it was wrong for two girls to love each other so passionately and be proud of their love, but Lucia and Sumire didn't feel that way. To them, their undying love was beautiful.

_So don't listen to what they say,_

_Pay no attention to the way they look at us,_

_I'll hold you when you cry and protect you from their scorn,_

_They can't hurt you when you're with me because this love is beautiful,_

_Because this love is true._

_Beautiful by Otachii_

**-The End-**

* * *

**Otachii:** Oh sweet fluff, you gotta love it right? I hope you're pleased RozenKristall because I always aim to please my readers, especially when making something for them. 

The passages at the beginning and end are from a little (sort of) poem of mine. It doesn't rhyme but words don't have to rhyme to tie together like love doesn't have to make sense to others as long as it's true to you… to be beautiful. Oh yes, Otachii is deep. –Nods.-

**Read and Review **please.


End file.
